


sunday dinner at the vineyard

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: MADRED: Wake up. Where were you?PICARD: At home. Sunday dinner. We would all sing afterward.MADRED: What a charming picture. The Picard family, voices raised in song. Is this what's keeping you from breaking? Memories of home and hearth? Images of happier times?(Poem I wrote from Jean-Luc's POV after learning of Robert and Rene's fate in Star Trek: Generations. )
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard & Robert Picard
Kudos: 1





	sunday dinner at the vineyard

hope you know that when i was at my lowest, i thought of home

i was trying to visit

i was trying—

hope you know that there are photographs of you in my office

that i page through that album

every now and then.

hope you know i would’ve been there if i—

hope you know, hope he knows. hope you both knew—

i’ll be home for christmas

if only in my—

we were going to go to san francisco

we were going to go to san francisco and tour the school,

we were going to stop by the aquarium

to see the fish and the whales and, yes, and the otters, 

he said he wanted to see the otters. i remember—

i will come home

i will wear dad’s old hat

and the sun will shine through the straw,

speckle my face in light and shadow

brightness,

darkness.

i will tend to the vines

and the grapes

i will try

not to remember so much. 


End file.
